


The story of minecraft

by kylekat888



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27906583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylekat888/pseuds/kylekat888
Summary: Heavily inspired by MatPat's Minecraft lore series.alex is a name holder, so her name might change might not.





	The story of minecraft

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by MatPat's Minecraft lore series.
> 
> alex is a name holder, so her name might change might not.

Chapter 1: The story is found.

Peter was raiding the Stronghold. He needed books, and there was no way he would go farm for leather. He was breaking down the bookshelves and saw the signature glint of a signed book fall. 

“What’s this?” he asked himself. Peter picked up the book; he saw that the title was  _ The Minecraft Story.  _ He picked it up and put it in his inventory. Peter broke down the rest of the bookshelves and headed back to base. He would tell Bella and Jane when he got there.

He got back to base and went to find Bella and Jane. In their giant complex, they could be anywhere. Luckily, Bella was in the kitchen, cooking up their dinner. 

“Hey, Bella,” Peter called, “where’s Jane?”

“Playing with redstone and noteblocks in her little testing area.”

“We need a meeting. Now.”

The three players met in a field full of noteblocks, redstone doors, and other things. Bella and Jane had anxious looks on their faces, while Peter was utterly calm. 

“Why are we having a meeting?” Jane asked.

‘Because I found a signed book while raiding the Stronghold, and I felt like I should read it to you.” 

“Should we read some tonight after some dinner?” Bella asked, wanting to read it but also being hungry.

The other two nodded and had some mushroom stew with a piece of cake.

Then Peter started to read.

_ Hello, whoever is reading this. I hope you are doing well. This is not my story. This is the story of the ancient builders. Do you know the desert temples, ocean monuments, and other structures? Do you know who made them? If not, keep reading. Also, if you have not killed the Ender Dragon, do it before reading the first chapter. _

“Well,” Peter said, “we have a Dragon to defeat tomorrow.”


End file.
